It was like a tide
by The Ice Within
Summary: It was like a tide... When it comes, I bend down to grab it, but it never remains in my hands...


**It was like a tide…**

She doubled in pain, hating herself for showing weakness, but the pain was unbearable. She couldn't help but let out a shrill shriek. Her vision was blurred, everything instantly became that crimson red everyone feared and hated. Blood poured out of the wound, and the murderer stared triumphantly, yet coldly at the agony she was going through.

"Why?" she gasped, "Why change into the person you are now? Didn't you promise us for a happy family? Don't you care anymore? We are hurt. We are in pain. Why don't you care anymore?"

For a second, hurt and regret flashed through those blue eyes, but as fast as it came, it was once again swallowed by the blood-thirsty light for death. _Gods! Is he the son of Hades or what? Why does he like deaths so much?_ _How can a mere son of Hermes become this cold-blooded murderer? _

"That is none of your business. I make the decision for who I want to be. Not you." he snarled, anger burning in his very eyes. His hands shook as he raised it up to deliver the final and fatal blow.

_Soon, soon I would be free of this cold world. This world is vinegar, treacherous world-with no love. Only hatred. Soon…_

But he didn't deliver the final blow. There was another bloodshed. But the blood was no longer hers; it was his. A bunch of arrows were stuck on his back. He looked back, and saw yet another girl that he betrayed and hurt. His eyes opened in realization, as if he finally understood something, and the spell that bound and strangled him was finally lifted. But he already left wounds, wounds that would heal, but would also leave scars. The scars would open every now and then, and the blood would once again, remind them of the sorrow-filled things he did to them.

He looked back at the two girls one last time before closing his eyes forever. His last thought was, _would they ever forgive me- for what I have done to them? _Finally, in such a long time, he let his sorrow and regrets show. A single tear rolled out of his eyes, he looked at them individually and they both nodded. A silent agreement exchanged between them- _I understand for why you did all this. I may never forgive you, but we will never forget you. One day, I may love you again…_

It was so long since he died; yet the wound never seems to heal. The two girls sat side by side, in total silence, both thinking about the same thing. For so long, the sorrow had gradually become guilt. _Why hadn't I saved him? Why was I so dumb, so heartless?_

"You know, Annabeth, it was a hard decision for me to deliver that final blow. When I let go those arrows, I instantly regretted it. And when they implanted themselves on him, I felt numb. I was so scared, so helpless. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe I just killed him. Killed someone that I once loved- the only one." Her shoulders were racked with sobs. Her body filled with grief. Her hand shook as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears, as he would have done before he turned bad. She still couldn't let herself say the word _betrayed_. She didn't want to label him as something so low, so cruel.

"I know, and I don't blame you. After he became a… a traitor," here, Annabeth's voice lowered a notch, pain seeping into her voice, tears spilled out of her eyes. She leaned against Thalia, seeking comfort that she knew she'd never feel again. It'll never be the same shoulders she lied on when she was small. Though it was the most dangerous time for her, when she ran away from home, it was the warmest, happiest time of her life. She looked forward to each day with Thalia and him. "It was like a tide. Every time it washed near my feet, I'll unwillingly crouch down to grab it, but it'll always slip through my hands and once again flow away. It was so soft, yet so strong. Then the water became cruel, cold. No longer the warm water that was heated under the sun, but the water that had been frozen, then melted. Before I knew it, he was gone."


End file.
